


three new messages

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh are neighbors. Both are shy. But that's fine. </p><p>[word count is incorrect]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

T: hye  
T: i mean hey  
T: sorry

**J: hello? Who is this?**

T: uhm i'm the guy living in the apartment next to you

**J: oh! Hey! how did you get my number?**

T: err.. i might have asked our renter

**J: I don't think she's allowed to do that**

T: i'm sorry i just wanted to get to know you but i'm kinda shy so yeah

**J: That's alright!! I'm Josh btw**  
**J: I never saw you before. You're never going outside huh?**

T: hi josh!  
T: it's only been three days though ...  
T: i needed to settle in

**J: i understand.**  
**J: what's your name?**

T: tyler sorry

**J: okay 'tyler sorry', i'm glad you texted me because i don't like talking to strangers either**

T: .. last name's joseph  
T: i'm glad that you're glad

**J: I'm glad you're glad I'm glad**

T: I'm glad y  
T: no!

**J: haha**

T: so josh...?

**J: yes?**

T: i mean your last name

**J: dun**

T: ?

**J: ?**

T: oh  
T: sorry  
T: so your last name is Dun?

**J: yeah that's what i wrote**

T: yeah  
T: sorry  
T: never heard the name before

**J: it's fine haha**  
**J: are you in your apartment rn?**

T: why?

**J: if you need help moving in i could help you**

T: uhmmmm no thank you

**J: okay..**

T: !!  
T: i didn't mean it in a mean way  
T: i'm already done moving in

**J: oh ok**  
**J: i gotta cook now**

T: sure!

**J: bye**

T: bye!!

\- - -

T: chicken?

**J: no**  
**J: i mean what**

T: you're cooking chicken i can smell it

**J: oh yeah correct**  
**J: you can?? sorry**

T: it's fine but i'm hungry and don't have any food here

**J: uhmmm sorry to hear that**

T: could i come over?  
T: i promise i'll pay it back someday  
T: josh?  
T: ok sorry that was stupid  
T: i won't bother you again

**J: sorry!! I almost burned the chicken**  
**J: oh no it's fine you're not bothering!**  
**J: but you can't come over sorry**

T: it's fine i'm going to taco bell

**J: sounds amazing**

T: it is

**J: yeah i know**

T: oh  
T: ok bye?

**J: bye!**

\- - -

**J: Tyler?**

T: waddup

**J: was that you playing the piano just now?**

T: sorry i'll try to keep it quiet

**J: stop staying your sorry!**

T: *you're

**J: yeah yeah**  
**J: can you play more?**  
**J: that's so good! which song is it?**

T: oh it's called Just Like Yesterday

**J: by?**

T: uhhmmn  
T: me actually haha

**J: WHAT**  
**J: play more!!**

T: nah it's not so good  
T: without the vocals i mean  
T: of course it's good as a whole  
T: (i hope)

**J: i think it's amazing!! who does the vocals?**

T: take a guess

**J: NO WAY**

T: who'd you guess? gaga?

**J: you?**

T: yop that's right

**J: oh my god**

T: what is it?

**J: oh nothing**

T: ok

**J: i'm going to sleep now**

T: ok

**J: you can keep playing**

T: nah it's fine

**J: but i want you to**

\- - -

**J: good morning**

T: hey

**J: thanks for yesterday i finally could fall asleep easily**

T: u r welcome

**J: you know i have some leftover chicken**

T: do you have red bull?

**J: yea**

\- - -

T: hey uhmm  
T: just wanted to say it was really nice today with you  
T: eating the chicken i mean  
T: probably not as nice for the chicken haha  
T: uhm you seem to be sleeping already  
T: the song i just played was about you  
T: ah sorry typo!!!  
T: it was about YOUTH  
T: haha uhm how weird would that have been i mean....  
T: anyways, good night  
T: or morning i guess

\- - -

**J: thank you! good morning to you too!**

T: :)

**J: i also liked it yesterday**  
**J: but**  
**J: we maybe shouldn't do that anymore**

T: oh.  
T: wait what do you mean?

**J: uh**  
**J: us cuddling on the couch?**

T: ah right  
T: i'm sorry

**J: wait**  
**J: tyyyleeerr**  
**J: i think we might have communciation problems**  
**J: tyler???**  
**J: tyler is that you crying?**  
**J: tyler answer or i'm coming over**

T: don't  
T: please

**J: tyler finally!**  
**J: i'm sorry i upset you**  
**J: tyler?**


	2. Chapter 2

**J: tyler it's me**  
**J: open the door please?**  
**J: good night tyler**  
**J: be safe**

\- - -

T: you open your door  
T: hello???  
T: i'm in front of your apartment dude  
T: ... ok i get it  
T: very funny  
T: to play with someone's feelings like that

\- - -

**J: Tyler no!! where are you?**  
**J: i was at work i'm sorry!**  
**J: i didn't think you'd want to come over**

T: oh

**J: are you home?**

T: yea

**J: you can come over now if you want**  
**J: i'll cook something**

T: ok

**J: and we'll have a talk ok?**

T: oh  
T: uhm  
T: sorry i can't  
T: i have stuff to do

**J: that's alright**  
**J: are you okay though?**

T: i'm fine

\- - -

**J: look in front of your door**

T: o my god  
T: did you seriously...?  
T: did you make this cake?

**J: actually i bought it haha sorry**  
**J: i just wanted to make it up to you**

T: oh no  
T: i'm so sorry  
T: it's not your fault i'm just dumb... //

**J: no?? You're not!**

T: i'll take the cake though if that's fine

**J: hahaha yeah of course**  
**J: we could also share it**

T: uhm

**J: look i'm really sorry**  
**J: i wasn't careful**  
**J: i never intended on hurting you**  
**J: i was just suggesting that..**  
**J: sigh**  
**J: can i please come over?**  
**J: it's easier that way**

T: no  
T: please just  
T: just text it  
T: did you just call me?

**J: worth a try**

T: ..

**J: ok well**  
**J: i know you like me**

T: i do obviously

**J: shush**  
**J: i mean.. Like**

T: what do you mean

**J: uhm**  
**J: you don't?**  
**J: fuck**  
**J: i'm so sorry**  
**J: oh my god this is awkward**  
**J: i'm SO sorry**  
**J: i thought.. because of the cuddling...**  
**J: i was being stupid oh god**

T: no  
T: what  
T: why

**J: what**

T: i said i liked you  
T: obviously

**J: yes but like like**

T: like what?  
T: oh  
T: LIKE LIKE  
T: love

**J: haha uhm yeah**  
**J: sorry i didn't mean that you seem gay or anything haha**  
**J: i am in case that's important**  
**J: and i'm really sorry because i kinda like you**  
**J: love i mean**  
**J: hahaha how weird sorry**  
**J: sorry**

T: then why did you say no more cuddling?

**J: i don't know**  
**J: i was scared**

T: oh  
T: was?

**J: am**

T: i never said i didn't like like you

**J: true but**  
**J: wait**  
**J: hey answer!!**

T: you told me to wait

**J: not ACTUALLY**  
**J: do you like like me?**

T: uhm  
T: maybe idk  
T: ur cure

**J: oh my god**  
**J: give me a piece of that cake right now**  
**J: and don't you dare not open the door**

\- - -

T: hey  
T: yes i did  
T: so what if i'm sitting next to you?

**J: you're cute**

T: no you are

\- - -

T: hey

**J: good morning sweetheart**

T: where are you

**J: in my apartment**

T: why did you leave?

**J: sorry**  
**J: should i come again?**

T: nah

**J: ok**  
**J: do you still have the last piece of cake? i forgot to buy breakfast**

T: oops  
T: just ate it sorry

**J: tyler i know you saw that message ten minutes before you replied**  
**J: did you just deliberately eat that cake?**

T: how can you think that??  
T: i would never!!

**J: yeah right**  
**J: so, wanna join me shopping?**  
**J: from what i saw you don't have much home**

T: you can't prove anything  
T: yeah!!  
T: i usually just go to taco bell

**J: ok meet me in the hallway in 10 mins**  
**J: bring bags**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on monday my summer job starts but i hope i'll have time to continue this!


	3. Chapter 3

T: we're almost like a married couple now  
T: we go shopping together  
T: we eat together  
**J: how about we sleep together**  
T: we drink red bull together  
T: exCUSE YOU  
**J: just kidding..**  
T: ok  
T: uhm  
T: ok  
**J: what is it tyler?**  
 **J: sorry i was just joking**  
T: yea  
**J: everything alright?**  
T: sure thing  
 **J: you know... i like this**  
T: huh?  
 **J: this.. married couple thing**  
T: joshua william dun  
 **J: yes**  
T: are you implying  
**J: ahh sorry no**  
 **J: i mean**  
 **J: i'd like to be your boyfriend maybe**  
T: maybe??? ?  
**J: uhmmm ok I'm pretty sure**  
T: yeah i thought so  
**J: ...**  
 **J: tyler?**  
 **J: tyler can you answer please?**

-

T: good morning :)  
**J: seriously?**  
T: what  
**J: you just stopped texting me yesterday!**  
 **J: tyler?**  
 **J: okay I'm sorry**  
 **J: i'm coming over**

-

T: i miss you already  
**J: i literally JUST left**  
 **J: ok yeah i miss you too**  
T: i told you  
T: you didn't have to leave

-

**J: so this is what it's gonna be like?**  
 **J: me sleeping on your couch every night?**  
T: it doesn't have to be the couch  
 **J: don't be ridiculous, that's where the tv is**  
T: hahaha right  
T: i'm just saying...  
T: you know we've been kissing  
T: and making out...  
 **J: fuck tyler what are you suggesting?**  
T: hmmmm  
**J: you're a slut ty**  
 **J: i'm coming over right now**  
T: :)

-

**J: good morning baby**  
T: good morning bunny  
 **J: oh god really? bunny?**  
T: puh  
T: good morning sucker  
 **J: i love you**  
T: sure you do  
T: sucker

-

**J: i'll be back from work an hour sooner today!**  
 **J: can i stay at yours again?**  
 **J: it was so nice last time**  
T: sure you can bunny  
**J: tyyy**  
T: joooooshhhuaa  
**J: i'll take that as a yes.**  
T: i already told you yes  
T: you dummy  
**J: oh shut up**  
T: you shut up

-

T: good night boyfriend  
T: because i like texting  
T: so? maybe i done wanna talk  
T: you wouldn't dare!!!  
T: nice tryasdjkksjfidnek

-

T: bah  
T: waking up without you  
T: gross  
**J: i wrote you a sticky note!**  
 **J: i had to go to work!**  
T: yeah i read it  
T: still sad  
**J: sorry!**  
 **J: but good morning, boyfriend :)**  
T: good morning bunny  
**J: grr**

-

**J: i was just thinking about you**  
T: aww what did you think about?  
 **J: about cuddling with you**  
T: that's so cute  
T: but shouldn't you be working?  
**J: i am**  
T: mhh  
**J: ok it's my break**  
T: yay!  
**J: no offense but shouldn't you maybe try to find a job too?**  
T: i have a job.. i have my music  
**J: is it making you money? :/**  
T: that's a business secret  
**J: ty, i just worry about you**  
 **J: i don't make enough for us together**  
T: you don't have to!!  
**J: okay babe**

-

**J: tyler are you home?**  
 **J: i'm at your door**  
 **J: just text me when you're home**  
T: i'm out looking for a job like you told me  
**J: really??woah sick dude**  
 **J: so?**  
T: there's no jobs here  
 **J: kidding?**  
T: maybe  
T: oh i gotta go  
**J: ok see you!**  
 **J: love you**

-

**J: are you out for a job hunt again?**  
 **J: you're not home**  
T: oh uhm sorry for late reply  
T: yeah i'm not home  
**J: where are you?**  
T: taco bell  
 **J: of course you are haha**  
 **J: you could have asked me if i wanted to go**  
T: ah actually  
T: i'm having a job interview  
**J: at taco bell??**  
T: is that dumb?  
**J: that's SICK DUDE**  
 **J: AWESOME**  
T: aww thanks  
T: i need to go now  
**J: good luck!!!**  
T: thaaaanks

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't be continuing this, sorry.  
> but please leaves kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
